The Broken Hero
by Horsefan122
Summary: Ever since the second Giant war, Percy has been broken on the inside, afraid to let anyone in. When a new threat arises to SHEILD and the Avengers, will Percy be brave enough to face the past?
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**A/N**

Hey guys I am putting my other stories up for adoption and putting my focus solely on this story because I feel that it is the one I can make the most out of. I am going to redo these few chapters I have already posted and then continue the story. I thank all of you who are still following this story. Please review and give me both positive and negative feedback. Don't be shy, that's one of the perks of being anonymous. Now on to the story.

**Chapter 1:**

_Pain. That was all the boy could feel as he watched his friends fall. One by one. All around him was utter chaos. Screams came from the mouths of campers and monsters alike. The young hero froze in horror as he heard one scream above all the others. "No!" The man screamed as he watched his only love fall to the ground writhing in pain._

_A new passion arose in the teen and he was a flurry as he worked his way towards the only thing that gave his life purpose. After his mother and step-father had died during the battle of New York, the only thing that held him to the planet was her. His one and only love._

_After what seemed like an eternity, he reached his beloved. Placing his hand over the gushing wound he reassured his love, though he seemed to be convincing himself. "Your going to be just fine wise girl."_

_The dying girl shook her head and gave him a painful smile. "I'm not going to make it this time seaweed brain and you know it."_

_"No! You can't leave me. I can't live without you An-" She silenced him with her lips._

_"I love you seaweed brain." She said before the light faded out of her eyes and her soul left her body._

* * *

"No!" Percy yelled as he shot up in bed, waking up from the nightmare. It had been 5 months since he had left his old life behind and he was still having nightmares. Looking at the clock, Percy groaned. 3 o'clock. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Percy got up and got ready for the day.

After showering and dressing in his workout clothes, Percy looked in the mirror, arranging his face into an emotionless mask. Ever since SHE had died in wasn't hard. He hardly felt anything anymore except pain when he relived that day.

Percy trained at the gym for three hours before taking another shower and dressing in his uniform. Before he had a chance to walk out the door, his phone buzzed. It was from Hill. 'Fury wants to see you in his office.' Percy sighed and left his room setting course for the directors office.

It was crowded in the hallways but Percy had no trouble, his cold expression parted the crowd like the red sea until a new agent, who had lost her guide, bumped into him. Turning around she saw his cold stare. She stammered an apology. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry."

He nodded and spoke in a cold and dangerous voice. "Don't let it happen again." She nodded, looking like she had just peed her pants, and sulked away to locate her guide. Percy looked around to the other agents who had stopped to witness his reaction. "Why are you all staring? Get back to work." He said to everyone in a harsh voice. The agents quickly looked away from their superior and continued walking. Even though Percy had only been an agent for 5 months, he was already a level 9 agent.

* * *

The 18 year old agent, who had made a mistake of not getting out of Percy's way, had finally located her OC. "Who is that?" She asked Agent Ward.

Ward smiled. "That, Skye, is Agent Jackson. He is a level 9 agent, seventeen, and very, very deadly."


	2. Chapter 2: Assignment

**A/N**

I am going to try to make up for making you guys wait and give you a few chapters today. How many you may ask? You'll just have to read and find out. Mwhahahaha! Now on to the story!

**Chapter 2:**

Percy met the Director in his office at exactly 6:30. Before entering, Percy knocked briefly on the door. Entering the room, Percy found Fury already seated at his desk. Fury motioned for Percy to sit down. "What is it that you need sir?" Percy asked sitting down directly across from his superior.

"There have been reports of disturbances in New York. I want you to go there and find out what is going on." Fury said handing him a folder. "The basics of what you need to know are in here. You will be briefed more on the issue when you arrive at where you are staying."

"And where would that be sir?"

"It's all in there." Fury said smiling mischievously. Percy groaned internally. He was going to have to get Hill to read this to him. The writing would look like gibberish to Percy. "Read that and then get packing. You leave in the morning."

"No. There is no way that I am going to stay there!" Percy shouted as he punched his pillow. Hill was reading the debriefing folder to Percy as he packed. "I'm going to end up killing one of earth's mightiest heroes!" He said referring to the ever annoying Tony Stark.

"It's not like you have a choice and maybe you'll like the others." She said smiling. "And maybe get a new lady friend."

At this Percy stiffened. "Thanks for reading that for me. See you later." With that Percy zipped up his bag and grabbed his two swords, a gift from his father, and swiftly strided out the door. He remembered when he got the swords. It was the day before the last battle.

* * *

_'Percy.'_

_Percy turned around to face his father. He smiled grimly 'Hi dad. How's it going at home.' Percy asked referring to his fathers underwater sea palace._

_'Okay. We have started to push Pontus back.' The sea god paused. 'Percy, you are about to experience great loss. More than a 16 year old boy should have to. These are special swords. Forged by Hephaestus blessed by Zeus, Hades and myself. They should allow you to protect as much as the Fates have not already determined. This is as much as they will allow me to meddle. Fight well son." Before he left, Poseidon gave his son a hug. 'I love you Percy.'_

_'Love you too dad.'_

_Poseidon gave Percy a weary smile, before vanishing into sea mist.  
_

* * *

Percy was jolted out of his flashback by a girls voice. "Hey uh are you okay?"

Percy blinked realizing silent tears were running down his cheeks. Rubbing his face dry, he replied in his usual cold voice. "Yes I'm fine." While in his flashback Percy had guided himself to the gym and was now standing in front of a punching bag.

"Oh, your the guy I ran into this morning. I just want to say I'm sorry again."

Percy nodded and pulled out his swords that he had strapped to his waist. He had named them Fire and Ice. They were enemies, but at the same time, friends.

"Wow. So your an old school fighter huh?" The girl said, gaping openly at his swords.

Percy turned his piercing sea green eyes on her, making her wince. "You might want to step back." he warned. She had only taken three steps back before he started. He moved like a tsunami, destroying everything in his way. When he had finished, several punching bags had been gutted and were spilling sand onto the floor. Percy turned his gaze back to the girls. He hadn't even broken a sweat during the exercise. The girl was gaping and Percy shook his head. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

She was snapped out of her trance at the statement and blushed, embarrassed. "I can see now why your level 9."

"I see you already found out about me." He paused to confirm it. She nodded. "Well than I want to know about you. What's your name?"

"Skye. I'm a level 1 agent, but you know technically I'm YOUR superior cause I'm 18."

"Mmhm. Well, Skye. You know age doesn't really matter in SHIELD. Anyways I'd like to think I could have been your superior at age 12, so if that's not proof, just look at my badge."

Skye rolled her eyes just as both hers and Percy's phone buzzed. It was from Fury. 'Your flight has been moved up. You leave in 2 hours.'

Percy groaned "Great just great. Now I get to kill Iron Man even earlier."

Skye scrunched up her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to New York for Fury to check out some stuff out and I have to stay with the Avengers."

Skye's eyes widened "So your my supervisor." Percy was confused so Skye explained more. "Fury is sending me out to kind of experience and observe a field mission. We are going to have so much fun." At Percy's icy glare she revised her statement "Or not."


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**A/N**

Eh... I got nothing. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

When Percy and Skye arrived at Stark tower, Skye was awed. Percy scoffed. Skye looked at him like he had grown a third arm. Percy answered her silent question. "I've seen better."

Just then a woman with fiery red hair came out to greet them. "Agent Jackson, Agent Poots" Skye cringed at this. "come right this way." She turned around and set a brisk pace to go back inside.

Percy rolled his eyes at the formality. He walked swiftly to catch up with the woman. "You can drop the act Natasha." Percy whispered to her.

Natasha smiled deviously. "I just want to scare the crap out of the newbie."

Percy shrugged "I don't know." He replied keeping his voice low. He knew, without bothering to look back, that Skye had caught up. She had no potential as a spy. SHIELD must have recruited her for something else. "I gave her the death glare this morning and she still had the nerve to talk to me afterwards. She's pretty tough."

"We'll see." Natasha said doubtfully as they stepped into the elevator. "Jarvis, take us to the Avengers floor."

"Of course, Miss Romanoff." Jarvis replied as the elevator began to move.

Skye's wyes widened at the voice and she looked around while Percy kept his face emotionless, though he was just as curious.

"Who is that?" Skye asked.

"Jarvis. He's basically a computerized version of a butler." Natasha answered. Before Skye could ask any more questions, the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival. Stark and Barton were there, waiting for them.

"Hey frownie-face! Nice to see you again! Not really, but Pepper says I should work on being polite so..." Stark said as he walked over and patted Percy on the shoulder.

Percy scowled and almost growled back at him. "Don't. **EVER**. Touch. Me."

Stark's eyes widened for a second before he grinned. "You would never hurt widdle ole' me, now would you." He asked, feigning puppy dog eyes.

Percy scowled again before turning to Barton so he wouldn't kill Stark. Stark grinned, he loved pushing people's buttons, before turning his attention to the other agent. "And who might you be?" Tony asked, taking Skye's hand and kissing it.

Natasha smacked Tony upside the head. "You have a girlfriend Tony, so stop flirting with other girls so she doesn't realize her mistake and breaks up with you!" She scolded him.

Skye rolled her eyes at Starks antics and answered his question. "My name is Skye. I am a level one agent, I am a hacker and before you ask agent Romanoff, no I am not afraid of you. I have been living with agent May for the past few months and she is much scarier than you."

Natasha huffed and muttered something like 'I'm going soft' before turning to Percy and Clint.

"Well since we're all standing around doing nothing, why don't we show our guests around?" A tall, muscular man said as he walked in with a shorter man wearing glasses. The man who spoke held out his hand to Skye. She took it in hers and shook it quickly. "Steve Rogers at your service ma'am." Skye smiled at him then looked at the other guy. (A/N: No pun intended.)

"Bruce Banner." He said, waving, answering Skye's silent question.

"As much as I'd love to sit and chat, we do have a mission to complete so let's get on it." Percy said, his voice authoritative. Captain Rogers inclined his head respectfully and motioned for Percy to continue. "So, as I'm sure you've all noticed, there have been many attacks in New York these past few days. Agent Skye and I have been assigned to this mission to observe these attacks and stop them. Am I correct to assume that you have a monitoring room mister Stark?"

Stark nodded "Follow me frownie-face and you... hmm I'll have to think of a nickname for you later." He said, motioning to Skye.

"Yippee." Skye muttered underneath her breath as she followed Stark, scowling.

Natasha, noticing her expression patted Skye's shoulder sympathetically "Oh, don't worry this is just the beginning. It gets worse. This is Stark's playhouse and we unfortunately are his toys that he tortures."


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters

**A/N**

I could come up with some lame excuse as to why I haven't been here for a while but it would be just that: lame. So I'm sorry and now on to the story.

**Chapter 4**:  
Percy rubbed his eyes sighing. He had been watching the monitor for the past 4 hours and nothing had yet to show up. Finding it hard to stay still, Percy stood and started pacing glancing at the monitor every few seconds. Glancing at the time he sighed. Midnight, just 6 more hours and then Steve would come relieve him. Skye had come to relieve him two hours ago but he refused, knowing he would never be able to sleep peacefully he decided to put this tome to good use and let the others get some sleep. When Steve came, he would grab some coffee and go to his room and pretend to sleep, so he didn't raise any suspicion or worry. Percy sat back down and tried to keep from falling asleep, but eventually sleep overcame him and he drifted off into the deep dark depths of his mind.

* * *

_'Annabeth?' Percy called to his girlfriend._  
_She turned and regarded him 'Yeah? What is it?' Percy took a deep breath and knelt on one knee. Annabeth gasped and tears welled in her eyes. 'Percy what are you doing!'_  
_'I did ask you in that... pit if you would marry me. You said yes, but I wanted to do this formally. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?' Percy held up a small flower ring he had asked a child of Demeter to make him. Tears were now falling freely down Annabeth's face as she replied, nodding 'Yes of course I will Seaweed Brain'_  
_Percy slid the ring on her left hand and stood. Taking her face in his hands and looked into her eyes trying to show her all his love through that one glance before kissing her passionately. After breaking apart they stared into each other eyes with so much love it could drown a puppy. At last that's what Thalia said when she found them, before informing them that the fighting would start soon. The two set off for the battle area not knowing this would be their final battle together._

* * *

Percy was woken from his dream by a loud, obnoxious beeping that informed him something was off. Quickly sweeping the monitor's screen he found the problem. It was a large monster headed straight for Stark tower. The monster must have caught his scent. Percy sighed in frustration. He slammed down the red alert button and set off a blaring beep everywhere in the tower. Percy ran to his room quickly changing into his armor with the ease of a seasoned warrior and strapped his twin swords to his back.

Running back downstairs, he met the Avengers back in the monitor room. Stark, of course, had to be his usual, annoying self. "So, frownie face, why in the world did you feel the need to wake us up."

Percy scowled and responded in a monotone voice, "Because of that" pointing to the monitor. Everyone glanced over at the screen, expecting something disastrous, instead they were met with confusion.

"Um, what exactly is it that were looking for?" Stark inquired. Swearing in Greek under his breath, Percy degraded himself for not realizing that they couldn't actually see the monster. Percy began to pace back and forth trying to figure out a solution, 'If only Annabeth were here' He thought morbidly. Finally after wasting the few precious minutes they had until the monster attacked he thought of someone who might help. Closing his eyes he called out in prayer to Hecate, the goddess of Magic. _'Hecate, I humbly call upon you for help. Give these mortals the gift of sight, I beg of you. For the preservation of the human race.'_

Hecate chuckled darkly in his mind._ 'You know I cannot give you what you ask of me child, though I will arrange a meeting with Zeus, you may plead with him for your precious mortals. To help you would be heresy. I am deeply sorry but, for now, you are on your own.'_

Percy opened his eyes and sighed in resignation. "Stay here I'll go check it out." Percy told them begrudgingly and before they had time to argue, he jumped out of the window, doing a double flip in the air and absorbing the impact of the ground with the soles of his feet. He took off in a dead sprint towards central park where he had last seen the monster, not even bothering to look back at the awed expressions of the Avengers who had just witnessed a man jump out of a window on the 10th floor of the building.


	5. Chapter 5: A Giant Problem

**A/N:** Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not being able to update for the past few months. I've been grounded and I'm sorry that you guys had to pay the price as well. To make up for it I was writing while I was grounded so I have some new stuff for you guys. Here you go hope you like it and sorry again.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Percy sprinted towards Central Park, where he had last spotted the monster on the radar. He shouted for people to leave, but they all just at him curiously, not understanding that he was serious.

When Percy arrived at the Park, he searched for the monster. He spotted it near the center of the park and then swore under his breath in greek. It was a giant, he and the demigods had failed to find and kill. As Percy neared, the giant spoke. "Ah a demigod, it has been eons since I have tasted your kinds flesh." Its horrid breath spilled out its mouth causing Percy's eyes to water but he stood firm.

"Save the 'I will destroy you talk' for someone who's actually intimidated by it." Percy shot back.

"You dare..." The giant thundered but Percy cut him off.

"Yes I do, now can we get to the part where I kill you? I have places to be, things to do." The giant roared in anger and charged him. Percy rolled his eyes and did a backflip, avoiding the giants blundering form. "Typical. I was hoping for a challenge." Percy muttered. Percy ran behind the giant and slashed the giant's right ankle, making it fall to its knees, then darted over to his other ankle to slash it as well. He was thrown though when the giant, displaying surprising quickness, tried to bat him away with his large, misshapen hand, but Percy dodged, jumping onto the giants wrist, he proceeded up its arm to its head. Their he balanced on it's shoulders and began slashing and hacking at its neck, hoping to keep it injured and distracted enough while he waited for a god to arrive and help him out.

He called out for help in his mind_ "Poseidon, Hestia Athena, anyone. I need some help here!"_

Finally, after his third strike, Percy's father, Poseidon, arrived with his trident in hand. With a nod they both brought their weapons down and killed the giant. The horrific monster exploded into golden dust, that was swept away into the night air. Percy fell to the ground, bracing his fall with his knees.

"Thank you father." Percy said, nodding coldly.

Poseidon flinched at his sons tone, but gave a forced smile in response. "Zeus granted your request for a meeting. I'll take you there."

Percy nodded and closed his eyes as Poseidon laid a hand on his sons shoulder, transporting them to Olympus, home of the gods.


	6. Chapter 6: Annoying Men

**A/N:** So I have a couple more chapters I hope to upload in the next few days, here is the next. I hope this makes up for the time I was away. Love you all, and thank you for your continued support. I've noticed a few errors in spelling and stuff so if you see anything please feel free to tell me. Thanks again. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The throne room of Olympus was silent as the greatest demigod they had ever known bowed to them.

Zeus broke the silence "Arise Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. What is your request?"

Percy rose and addressed the King of the gods "There are powers arising that must be dealt with. I alone cannot defeat them and the campers are not ready for a war yet again. There is, however, a group of powerful mortals, the Avengers as they call themselves, accompanied by a demigod of Asgaurd who could help me in this task, but they do not have the sight. I ask that you allow them to take part in this war and bestow the gift of the sight upon them."

_'Dang. I'm glad Ann... she had helped Percy learn how to speak eloquently before she d-died.'_ Percy thought.

Zeus scrutinized the young man then boomed "How do I know these mortals are worthy or will be loyal to Olympus? How do I know you are loyal?" Percy felt his anger rise but pushed it down. It wouldn't help his case if he yelled at the King of the gods.

Zeus continued "Mortals are like small, helpless babes! I will not give them the sight without making them prove their worthiness. I shall give these 'Avengers' a test."

Percy sighed "Yes my lord. What test do you desire?"

Zeus smiled coldly " It shall be a surprise, for it will also be a test of your loyalty. You are dismissed."

Percy scowled, but quickly bowed, then turned and strutted to the elevator so he could go back to the tower, grumbling under his breath all the way.

* * *

Percy walked into Stark tower and was immediately bombarded by everyone.

Skye ran up to him and touched his shoulder in concern, but jerked her hand away when he glared and snarled slightly. She still had the courage though to ask "What happened?"

"False alarm." Percy responded

"What took you so long then, Frownie-face?" Tony asked, smirking.

"I walked back, didn't feel like running."

"Not as tough then you look then, huh." Stark said triumphantly, but paled when Percy responded with a wolf glare.

"Captain, can you take over on the radar? I'm gonna get some sleep." Percy asked, turning to Steve.

Steve nodded and reached to pat Percy on the back as he passed by, but Percy turned and caught his hand. "Please don't. I don't like to be touched." Then, before anyone could respond, Percy walked into the elevator, asking JARVIS to take him to his floor.

Stark waited until the elevator doors closed and cap was out of hearing range before speaking to Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Skye. " I put video cameras in Jacksons room. Wanna see what he's up to?"

Both Clint and Bruce responded with a sad shake of their heads.

Natasha shook her head as well. "You just don't learn do you Stark?" The tree walked of together.

Tony turned to Skye expectantly who, in turn, also shook her head. "I don't want to invade his privacy." Then turned and ran to catch up with the trio.

" Your loss!" Stark called after them, then turned to his lab to watch the most surprising thing unfold that he had ever seen.


End file.
